The present invention disclosed herein relates to a showerhead and a substrate processing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a showerhead having a cooling system and a substrate processing apparatus including the same.
A semiconductor device includes a plurality of layers on a silicon substrate. The layers are deposited on the substrate through a deposition process. A chemical vapor deposition process represents a process in which a gaseous compound (or a reaction gas) is dissolved to form a thin film or an epitaxial layer on a semiconductor substrate through chemical reaction.
A support is disposed within a process chamber, and a substrate is placed on the support. A deposition process is performed within the process chamber. Before the deposition process is performed, the inside of the process chamber is heated to a high temperature (e.g., about 650° C. or more). A showerhead is disposed above the substrate to supply the gaseous compound (or the reaction gas) onto the substrate. The gaseous compound is absorbed on a surface of the substrate to chemically react with each other on the surface of the substrate, thereby forming a thin film.
The showerhead is disposed within the process chamber. Also, the showerhead is under a high temperature while the processes are performed. Thus, the showerhead may be heated and thermally deformed. The thermal deformation of the showerhead has an influence on the uniform supply of the reaction gas. If the reaction gas is not uniformly supplied onto the substrate, the thin film may have a non-uniform thickness along the surface of the substrate.
Also, if the showerhead is heated at a temperature greater than a predetermined temperature, the reaction gas may be deposited within the showerhead or may form particles.